


Old Wounds

by SparklinBurgndy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklinBurgndy/pseuds/SparklinBurgndy
Summary: Bilbo remembers his lost love every time he looks at his nephew.





	Old Wounds

The lad needed a home. And he was family, albeit distant family. And Bilbo Baggins had to admit, it was quite fun to crush the dreams of the Sackville-Bagginses. Those money-grubbing sorry excuses for hobbits had their eye on Bag End since Bilbo had gone off to the Lonely Mountain. 

Since he had joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo looked down at the meal he was preparing. Would he ever be able to think that name without feeling a stab of pain? Would he ever remember the King Under the Mountain without the feeling that his heart was being torn out? That hair, black as obsidian . . . eyes as blue as sapphires . . . Bilbo loved Thorin more than he had ever thought possible. More than he would ever love another.

Bilbo coughed and cleared his throat.

"Frodo! Your tea is ready!"

The hobbit faunt came pounding into the kitchen and threw himself into the chair. The afternoon sun gleamed off of hair as black as obsidian. Huge eyes, blue as sapphires, beamed up at him.

"What are we having Uncle Bilbo?"

"We are having nothing until your hands are washed, young hobbit. Run along and then come back for roast mushroom and pork pie."

Frodo stuck his lip out, but slid out of his chair and headed for the kitchen. Not for the first time did Bilbo think that if it were possible for himself and Thorin to have a child, Frodo could be that child. When the night was too dark and long, he did have dreams of living in a hole in the ground with his majestic king and adopted son, Frodo.

But that wasn't why he had taken Frodo in. No, no, it couldn't be anything that petty. The boy was family. He needed a home. And the Sackville-Bagginses--

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo had returned from washing his hands. "Why are you crying?"

Bilbo hastily wiped his eyes.

"It's nothing, Frodo. Just . . . old wounds hurting."

"Old wounds? Did you get them during the Battle of the Five Armies?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"And they still hurt?"

Bilbo stroked a hand over his nephew's jet black hair. 

"I expect they always will."

**Author's Note:**

> So sad! But it's always struck me that Frodo looked like a hobbit version of a Durin.


End file.
